


Why Chase loves Winter

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase thinks about why he loves winter.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Prompt Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	Why Chase loves Winter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For my [100_situations](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 079 Winter. ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/35288.html))   
> Beta: Zoe  
> 

Chase loved winter. He had a daily excuse to drink hot chocolate and wrap himself into a blanket on the couch watching TV. Even better, it was real easy to get House to cuddle with him. All the excuse he needed was that he was cold and if he asked coyly enough, if ‘House could warm him up again’, House was very willing to comply. The fact that those cuddling sessions usually ended up with both of them getting so bothered that they ended up in bed within an hour was a bonus.

And right on time, House limped into the room from the kitchen, holding a large pot of hot chocolate that they would share. Chase could clearly hear him mutter, “I hate winter. The cold always makes the pain worse.”

As soon as the pot was sitting on the small table in front of the couch, House popped a vicodin before sitting down and pulling Chase close.

Chase grinned. While it was true that the weather made injuries like House’s hurt more, if the older man complained about it, it was an open invitation to cuddle, all under the pretence of warming the leg up of course.

The best part had been their attempt to bake cookies though. Most of the dough had been used to feed each other and lick it off of every available body part and even some not so easily available. And the few cookies they were able to actually make with the dough had gotten burned because they were too busy to notice the timer go off, only being alerted to it once the smell of burned cookies had gotten too strong to ignore.

They both had decided that this would be their last attempt to bake cookies together. Although, he sure wouldn’t mind to play another round with cookie dough, maybe he should make some while House was away with Wilson and have it ready for when he came back…

Chase’s thought where interrupted when he felt a hand snake around his back and going straight for his cock. A quick look at House clearly showed what the older man was thinking. Chase leaned forward to kiss House and happily surrendered to the older man’s attention. There was a reason why he loved winter and all of them seemed to lead to the same thing.


End file.
